narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeting of the Metal Masters
Shisui Hatake had a bad day , he was progressing towards far in west where he noticed a huge-chakra approaching.He said to himself "Who could this guy be? someone with such huge chakra in this timeline either it would be Raido X,Kaiteiru or Sageru Uzumaki or Sannoto Senju,well it cannot be Kaiteiru or Raido their chakra is huge but cold,so it must be Sageru or Sannoto as the chakra is warm and bright." Approaching the area was Sannoto Senju, a gentle smile covering his face, projecting this sense of pleasure to anyone who watched him. The man was carrying a average size backpack on his back, filled with comics that he had no business reading; attributed to his perverted nature. In a matter of moments, he reached a black-haired man, a fine specimen at that. What is this feeling?, Sannoto pondered to himself, before finally speaking up, ready to confront this mysterious shinobi. "Greetings! I'm Sannoto, and you are?" "Ah!I expected you,well hello I am Shisui" said Shisui as he finally recognized the approaching man. "You've been expecting me?", Sannoto inquired, expressing a look of confusion. "How? I don't know you kid.." "Nevermind" said Shisui. Remaining on Sannoto's visage was that same look of confusion, expressing his confused disposition. "Kid, do you know who I am?", the Senju warrior questioned, his tone thick with confusion. While he was normally a composed man, Sannoto had a feeling that this child actually did know who he was; and it was simply a scary thought that he couldn't remember this boy. "Maybe or Maybe not,Senju Clan has produced some great shinobi's you know" said Shisui smirking. Sannoto smiled, his display of confusion ceasing entirely. "Ah, I see now! You came here for a battle, I presume. Well then, bring it on kid! Let's see if you have what it takes..", Sannoto said, removing his backpack from his back and gently sitting it on the ground beside him. "Don't want to ruin my comics now. They're limited editions!". "You sure are stupid!" exclaimed Shisui. "Well, my friends don't refer to me as the Iron Idiot for no reason..", the Senju man explained, chuckling after his statement. "Now, are you going to sit there or do you want me to make the first move? I'm warning you though, if I make the first move, than it will be the last.." "Come at me grand-pops" said Shisui grinning. "Alright, child. But do know, that I was the first to warn you..", Sannoto said, then forming a single handseal; clone seal. "Shadow Clone Technique!", he exclaimed, creating three shadow clones. Odd enough, this clones didn't attack but instead used the Body Flicker Technique, with each one appearing at a new place, one several meters behind Shisui, one several meters to the right of Shisui, and the last one several meters to the left of Shisui. Simultaneously, each one of these clones stuck a kunai into the ground, with Sannoto throwing a kunai into the ground (Several meters behind himself) afterwards. "Are you ready kid? You can always turn back now.." "What are you trying to do? Flying Thunder God ?Whatever it is,not happening " as Shisui completed his sentence he pulled his arm which appeared to be holding Wire Strings as he pulled them Sannoto's clones were strangled and forced to get cancelled then another String appeared on Sannoto's right leg;but the strings were not ordinary they had something special in them as when he pulled them the string began to approach sannoto as he tightened his grip. "Ugh!", Sannoto whined, as the strings cut into the latter's flesh. This Senju had to think quickly, or else this little problem would soon grow out of hand. Secretly, the chakra present in the kunai's were actually embedded with chakra, which had then seeped further into the ground, just enough chakra for him to utilize one simple earth technique, via his Geomagnetism. With a flick of the finger, a sharp piece of the earth emerged from the ground, slicing the wire string, and freeing Sannoto from the technique. "Nice move, kid, but you must do better if you're going to defeat me!", the Senju exclaimed, sending a large amount of chakra into the ground beneath him, allowing him full access of Geomagnetism technique. Using the earth around him, he created small spires which then shot towards Shisui, traveling at large speeds. Shisui uses Body Flicker Technique dodging the attack at the right time,in an instant he appeared behind Sannoto drawing out his sword ,which was empowered with Samurai Sabre Technique trying to Slash Sannoto.This amazingly fast movement of his, was a testament to his name "Shisui of the body flicker". With his control over the earth, Sannoto instantly summoned a large wall of earth which instead drew the sword's slash. "Now, take this!", the Senju male yelled. Using his control over the earth, Sannoto forced the ground beneath Shisui to spread apart, forming a fissure in the earth beneath the latter's feet. Soon enough he would fall and fall on end. Shisui could interpret what the Senju male was doing,he jumped above Sannoto and from a close range used Metal Release: Breath of Metal on him.